Mortal Kombat (GB)
Estos son los trucos de Mortal Kombat para Game Boy. Goro Jugar como Goro: Después de vencer a Shang Tsung, como la lista de los créditos por esperar a que las palabras "The End" aparezcan. Una vez que lo hacen, inmediatamente mantenga pulsada la tecla + Select + A. Siga manteniendo estos botones hasta que las palabras "Goro lives on... AS YOU" aparecen. Si usted recibió una calificación alta, suelte los botones y escriba sus iniciales (que más tarde debe decir "Goro lives on... AS YOU"). Como Goro, no pierde una pelea o perderá el control de él. Una vez que el código se ha introducido, cierto texto va a cambiar (que se enumeran a continuación). * Kano ........= Bob * Rayden ......= Eric * Liu Kang ....= Carl * Sonya .......= Fergus * Scorpion ....= Peter * Sub-Zero ....= Gary * Shang Tsung .= Eddy * Battle Plan .= Brittle Plum Johnny Cage ¿Está Johnny Cage en el juego? Puedes pelear contra él usando éste código de GameShark: 011040D6. o éste para jugar como él: 010785D6. Códigos de GameGenie * 00C-B5E-3BE -- Tiempo infinito * 005-94C-B31 -- Jugador 1 es invencible * 002-96D-B31 -- Continues infinitos * 12C-D6F-141 -- A veces el rival no hace nada * 012-BCC-BCC -- Juego muy difícil * 109-C7C-E6F -- Barrida con menos daño * FF9-C7C-E6F -- Barrida con más daño * 109-AFC-6EE -- Golpes con menos daño * FF9-AFC-6EE -- Golpes con más daño * 109-BFC-E6F -- Rodillazo con menos daño * FF9-BFC-E6F -- Rodillazo con más daño * 109-A7C-E60 -- Uppercuts con menos daño * FF9-A7C-E60 -- Uppercuts con más daño * 109-CFC-E6F -- Patadas al estómago con menos daño * FF9-CFC-E6F -- Patadas al estómago con más daño * 109-B7C-6E3 -- Kicks to face do less damage * FF9-B7C-6E3 -- Kicks to face do more damage * 10A-17C-E6F -- Shoulder throws do less damage * FFA-17C-E6F -- Shoulder throws do more damage * 10A-07C-A2F -- Sub-Zero's slide does less damage * FFA-07C-A2F -- Sub-Zero's slide does more damage * 10A-27C-6EF -- Sonya's leg grab does less damage * FFA-27C-6EF -- Sonya's leg grab does more damage * 10A-1FC-6EF -- Kano's cannonball does less damage * FFA-1FC-6EF -- Kano's cannonball does more damage * 10A-5FC-7F5 -- Rayden's lightning does less damage * FFA-5FC-7F5 -- Rayden's lightning does more damage * BC5-6ED-111 -- After every round points get rounded up to higher number * 00-14B-F72 -- Replace "*" with any number. That number will be the number of continues you will have. * C68-35F-24E -- Play as Goro * C68-31F-24E -- Play as Shang Tsung Códigos de GameShark * 01061DD6 -- Juega como Goro * 01071DD6 -- Juega como Shang Tsung * 01081DD6 -- Juega como Matches * 01091DD6 -- Juega como Pairs * 010A1DD6 -- Juega como Match * 010B1DD6 -- Juega como Mirrior * 010C1DD6 -- Juega como Battle Pl * 010A40D6 -- Pelea contra Shang Tsung * 010940D6 -- Pelea contra Goro * 011040D6 -- Pelea contra Cage * 010*40D6 -- Modificar la posición de la Torre del Torneo (reemplaza los asteriscos con cualquier número) * 010085D6 -- Jugar como Cage * 010785D6 -- Jugar como Goro * 010885D6 -- Jugar como Shang Tsung * 010127D6 -- Tiempo ilimitado * 010132D6 -- Play as Goro (changes character names too) * 01**29D6 -- Modificar los Wins consecutivos (reemplaza los asteriscos con cualquier número) * 01012BD6 -- Fatalities a medio round (no se puede contra los jefes) Códigos de Action Replay * 01637fd6 -- Tiempo Infinito